


More or less

by mckivich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckivich/pseuds/mckivich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey leaves marks on Ian's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	More or less

Mickey straddes Ian, lost like he never has been before. The world around them could have burned or crashed they wouldn't even have noticed. Ian grabs the older man hips so tight that it will leave bruises that will stay several days. The few times his hands are not marking Mickey's hips, they are running his back up and down, scratching every inch of the pale skin turned red. Mickey hands, lost on the back of Ian's neck and in his hair, don't seem to respond to Mickey anymore. Nothing does. Everything around them is moans and grunts.

Mickey who was first reluctant to fuck face to face, had long forget his past hesitation. His head falls back as he moans louder and louder. He wasn't that loud usually, he has learnt through the years to stay as silent as possible, he didn't want to be seen as a needy bitch. But this time it was different, with Ian it was different. He didn't care. It never felt so damn good. Maybe it was feeling the redhead's gaze directly on him, maybe it was the hands on his back, maybe it was the way his was riding him, but it doesn't matter. He feels warm waves coming straight from the bottom of his back, he just can't stop, he want more of it.

“Mmmh, please Ian, harder, fuck...Harder”

He grabs the younger's shoulders for leverage. When he feels that he's going to climax in just a few minutes, not much, he goes down on Ian's neck and collar bone, he let his mouth wide open, not even trying to stifle his moans. He starts to bite to pale skin under mouth, he sucks it, he hears Ian moaning louder and chuckles against the skin, biting again. After, a few minutes of sweet torture on his colloarbone Ian warns Mickey.

“Shit... Jesus, Mick, I'm not gonna last long” he groans, not wanting it to end, but needing it to end.

“Okay, one last time -fuck...I'm gonna...Shit!! Holy sweet fucking jesus !! “ Mickey cries out as he reaches climax, Ian not long after him.

They lay on Ian's bed, snuggle against each other, not enough energy left in their bodies to move. Ian chuckles slowly.

“What?” Mickey ask, catching his breath a few minutes later.

“You gave me fucking hickies, Mick, you've never done that before” Ian smiles

“Yup, I gave you,” he sat up, looking at his piece of art on his boyfriend's body “Four hickies, more or less” he notices as he kiss Ian tenderly on each of them.

 

A few hours later, when they'll have dinner and that Carl will notice the mark on his big brother's skin and ask him what happened both of them will blush and Ian will mutter “Allergies I guess” and Fiona and Lip will chuckle, but won't say anything about it.


End file.
